Sebastian and Ciel
by yuseifangirl
Summary: friends with luka and yuki


_ Serenity and Yusei have 122 kids their names are Haou, Jaden, Rini, Diana, Bella, Tai, Matt, TK, Malinda, Crystal, Frankie, Katie, Justin, Chris, Amethyst, Sophia, Karin, Misuzu, Adrian, Ariel, Ben, Cory, Alex, Selena, Jessica, Jason, Eddy, Savannah, Toriana, April, Ariana, Nala, Billy, Miley, Carol, Abigail, Kenny, Sasami, Madison, Olivia, Jack, Jasmine, Ted, Anna, Lori, Nina, Layla, Rosalia, Sabrina, Titiana, Lindsey, Hayley, Daphine, Lisa, Donna, Jane, Kathleen, Kathy, Maya, Lucy, Sara, Sydney, Rachel, May, June, Andrea, Mary, Lena, August, Pam, Grace, Danny, Zoey, Maria, Miranda, Jordan, Arlene, Isabella, Aurora, Angel, Mikaela, Sammy, Trista, Jennifer, Ashely, Anny, Dove, Nagisa, Ayano, Fuyumi, Paris, Destiny, Bailey, Dakota, True, Dustin, Ethan, Rory, Rose, Renee, Aquamarine, Athena, Sachi, Ayumi, Fukiko, Annabelle, Lacie, Lola, Teri, Gina, Rick, Ron, Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Catherine, Daisy, Ciel, Alison, Dora, Milli._

_ "Hey Ciel yes oh hey Sebastian do you want to going on a date with me yes I will going on a date with you Sebastian where do you want to go Ciel how about a dinner & a movie that great."_

_ "Hey Sebastian, Ciel oh hey Serenity, Yusei how was the movie & dinner it was great you are dating yes we are dating wow that great Sebastian, Ciel thanks Serenity, Yusei you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Ciel, Sebastian yes Haou have you see my mother, father no we did not did you check their bedroom yes I did check their bedroom ok we will help you Haou thanks Ciel, Sebastian you are welcome hey Yugi, Heba yes Ciel, Sebastian, Haou we need help to find Yusei, Serenity what they are missing yes let's go find them ok Ciel, Sebastian, Haou ok Yugi, Heba what is this oh this is a note they have Yusei, Serenity what they have them yes they do what do we do Yugi, Heba we have to save them Haou, Sebastian, Ciel ok don't worry guys we will get Yusei, Serenity back we have to go & hurry."_

_ "Where are we Yusei I don't know Serenity we have to find a way out of here Serenity how Yusei we will find a way ok Yusei well the Pharaoh & the Queen is awake what do you want from us where is the rest of the signers we are not telling you where they are too bad we have ways to make you talk how can you do that well you have to watch Kalin killed your wife no stop will you tell us where the signers are stop right there Kalin, Atemu oh no it's Yugi, Heba, Sebastian, Ciel, Haou let them go well here they are let's get them out of here are you ok Serenity, Yusei yes we are thanks Yugi, Heba, Sebastian, Ciel, Haou you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Yugi, Heba, Sebastian, Haou, Ciel oh hey Jaden where is mom, dad right here mom, dad hey Jaden how are you feeling mom, dad we are feeling find Jaden."_

_ "Hey Serenity yes Ciel how can you tell when you are pregnant why I don't feel well ok Ciel I will take you to Ishizu to see what is wrong with you ok Serenity hey Ishizu yes oh hey Serenity, Ciel you ill well Ciel is the one that don't feel well ok Ciel will you laid on the bed ok Ishizu well I will wait for you outside ok Serenity."_

_ "Hey Haou, Jaden yes oh hey dad, Uncle Sebastian where is your mother, Ciel well we do not know where they are ok let's go find them ok oh hey Serenity oh hey Yusei, Sebastian, Haou, Jaden where is Ciel he is in with Ishizu ok I hope he is ok oh hey Yusei, Serenity, Sebastian, Haou, Jaden oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel oh he has something to tell you Sebastian oh hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian what do you have to tell me Ciel I am pregnant wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is & it's is your child Sebastian why didn't you tell me that you were sick Ciel I was going to tell you that I was sick but you were not in our room oh I was talking with Pharaoh Yusei that's is ok are you mad Sebastian no I am not mad Ciel I have something to tell you Ciel what is it Sebastian will you marry me Ciel yes I will marry you Sebastian congratulations Ciel, Sebastian thanks Yusei, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome."_

_ "What were you talk with Yusei I was talking with him about if I could use the gardens to propose to you Ciel when do you want to get marry Ciel I want to get marry on my birthday you want to get marry on December 14 your birthday yes I do ok Ciel we will get marry on your birthday thanks Sebastian I will do anything for you Ciel you want a special wedding yes I do you will get a special wedding thanks Sebastian you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Yusei yes Ciel will you walk me down the aisle when I get marry yes I will walk you down the aisle when you get marry thanks Yusei you are welcome Ciel."_

_ Yusei walk Ciel down the aisle to Sebastian they got marry than they went to Paris for their Honeymoon wow this is beautiful place they went back home to Egypt welcome home Ciel, Sebastian thanks Yusei, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome._

"_Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel how was your honeymoon it was great ok let's get you check up ok Ishizu wow what you are having four babies WHAT! Are you sure yes I sure Ciel wow how will I tell Sebastian just make sure that you have Sebastian sitting down when you tell him the news ok Ishizu."_

"_Hey Serenity yes oh hey Sebastian how is my sister doing I am doing find do you know where is Ciel I think Ciel is with Ishizu ok thanks Serenity you are welcome Sebastian oh hey Ciel hey there Sebastian, Serenity their you are Ciel I have to tell you something what is it Ciel are you guys sitting yes we are sitting Ciel I am pregnant with four babies WHAT! You are pregnant with four babies yes I am wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is great Ciel thanks Sebastian, Serenity you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey Yusei yes oh hey Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find I am pregnant with four babies wow that is great Ciel congratulations thanks Yusei you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Now Ciel is 7__th__ months pregnant with four girls he is now close to having his, Sebastian first children ok Sebastian yes Ciel my water just broke WHAT! Ok Ciel I will take you to the Healing Chambers hey Ishizu yes oh my god can you Sebastian put Ciel on the bed oh ok I will put him on the bed thanks you are welcome oh ok I want you to push Ciel your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to the third daughter is out on to the fourth daughter is out you did great Ciel thanks Sebastian you are welcome what are your daughters names their names are Gabby, Lori, Nina, Andrea Michaelis."_

"_Hey Yusei, Serenity, Haou, Jaden oh hey there Ciel, Sebastian they are so Cute, they look like you guys thanks Yusei, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome Ciel, Sebastian."_

"_Hey dad yes Haou I can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find your sister Rini no dad ok let's go find her who can't you find oh hey Serenity well we can't find Rini WHAT! We got to find her ok we will mom find Rini." _

_ "Hey Uncle Sebastian yes Haou can you help me find Rini ok I will help you find Rini where are you Rini HELP! Me that sound like Rini let's go let her go Jack well here she is oh my god are you ok Rini no I am not what is wrong Jack rape me WHAT! Yusei, Serenity let's get her to Ishizu ok hey Ishizu yes can you check Rini for us yes I can Pharaoh ok Rini can you get on the bed sure thing Ishizu how is she Ishizu well Pharaoh she is not well Jack really rape her she is very bruise."_

"_Hey Rini oh hey Haou, Jaden how are feeling oh I am feeling find we want you to stay in bed ok Rini ok Haou, Jaden."_

"_Hey Uncle Ciel yes oh hey Haou, Jaden are you feeling ok no I am not feeling ok do you want us to take you to see Ishizu yes I will like you two to take me to see Ishizu ok we will take you to see Ishizu you better leave a note for Uncle Sebastian to tell him where you are Uncle Ciel ok I will leave a note for him oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey Haou, Jaden, Ciel what can I do for you guys well Ciel doesn't feel well ok will you laid on the bed for me to check to see what is wrong ok Ishizu."_

"_Hey Yusei, Serenity yes Sebastian have you see Ciel no we have not seen Ciel but there is a note he left for you oh he was going to the Healing Chambers let's go see if he is there ok Yusei, Serenity ok we will oh there is Haou, Jaden oh hey mom, dad, uncle Sebastian where is Ciel oh he is with Ishizu oh hey there Ciel oh hey Sebastian, Yusei, Serenity what did you see Ishizu for Ciel I went to see Ishizu because I didn't feel well oh did she find anything wrong yes she did what did she find that I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel we are going to be parents again yes we are thanks Haou, Jaden for taking me to see Ishizu you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Well Ciel you are pregnant with twins & they are girls wow that is great is it Sebastian yes it is great Ciel."_

"_Hey Ciel oh hey Serenity how are you feeling oh I am feeling find Serenity how many months are you Ciel I am 9__th__ months hey Serenity yes Ciel my water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Ishizu yes Serenity, Ciel his water broke ok Serenity yes Ciel can you go & get Sebastian ok I will hey Sebastian yes oh hey Serenity where is Ciel oh he is in the Healing Chamber what his water broke ok thanks Serenity oh hey Ishizu oh hey there Sebastian how is Ciel he is doing find he want you to meet your daughters ok hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian here is our daughters name Amy, Layla Michaelis they are beautiful Ciel yes they are beautiful oh hey Serenity oh my god _

"_Hey Yusei yes Ciel have you seen Sebastian yes I did where is he oh he is with Serenity oh that's ok why I have something to tell him ok let's go to where he is ok Yusei oh hey Serenity, Sebastian oh hey Yusei, Ciel what are you two doing here well Ciel has something to tell you Sebastian ok what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is what did Ishizu say she said that I am pregnant with five babies what that is great Ciel did she say what the genders are we are having five girls wow that is great Ciel."_

_ "Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Yusei, Serenity how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find what is wrong Ciel my water just broke ok we will get you to Ishizu where is Sebastian oh he is in the bathroom oh hey Yusei, Serenity oh hey there Sebastian what is going on here well Ciel water broke we were going to take him to the Healing Chambers ok let's go hey Ishizu yes Yusei what can I help you with well Ciel water broke ok can you put him on the bed sure we can ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu I will push ok your five babies are out what are their names ok their names are Tameka, Anya, Claudia, Patricia, Brooke Michaelis those are beautiful names ok I will get Sebastian ok Ishizu hey guys oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel he is find you can go in ok oh hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian, Yusei, Serenity they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Serenity yes Sebastian will our mother watch over my kids yes she will Sebastian thanks Serenity you are welcome Sebastian."_

_ "They all live in peace with their families, friends with no threat made from any evil person."_

_ "Hey Sebastian yes Ciel I don't feel well ok I am going to take you to the doctors ok Ciel ok Sebastian oh hey doctor yes oh hey Sebastian, Ciel what can I do for you Ciel does not feel well ok I will check him over for you ok thanks ok you are pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is thank you Doctor you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Yusei, Serenity yes oh hey there Sebastian, Ciel what did the doctor say he say that Ciel is pregnant wow that is great Ciel, Sebastian thanks Yusei, Serenity you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel let's get you check out ok Ishizu wow what is it you are having four babies wow I am yes you are thanks Ishizu you are welcome Ciel oh hey Sebastian oh hey Ciel what did Ishizu say she said that I am pregnant with four babies wow that is great Ciel."_

_ "Ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu your first daughter is out on to your second daughter she is out now for your third daughter is out & your fourth daughter is out what are the names of your daughters their names are Emily, Chloe, Lacey, Emma Michaelis oh hey Sebastian, Serenity, Yusei they are beautiful Ciel thanks guys you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Sebastian yes Ciel I have something to tell you what do you have say I am pregnant again WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that is great Ciel it is yes it is Ciel thanks Sebastian you are welcome how many months are you Ciel 3th months wow."_

_ "Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel let's get you check out ok Ciel ok Ishizu wow you are pregnant with six babies WHAT! Pregnant with six babies yes you are Ciel are you ok Ciel yes I am find I am going to tell Sebastian ok oh hey Serenity oh hey Ciel how are you doing oh I am doing find have you seen Sebastian yes I have he is talking with Yusei ok I have to tell him something ok oh hey Ciel how was your meeting with Ishizu it went well she said we are having six babies WHAT! You are having six babies yes I am that great Ciel thanks Serenity, Sebastian, Yusei you are welcome Ciel."_

_ "Hey Yusei, Ciel Greeting." "Hey Ciel, Yusei replied." My water just broke ok I will take you to the Healing Chambers ok Yusei hey Ishizu yes oh my god his water broke yes it did ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu your first son is out now your second son is out now your third son is out now your fourth son is out now your fifth son is out now your six son is out what are the names of your sons their names are Bob, Vinny, Jimmy, Mikey, Logan, Matt Michaelis oh hey Sebastian, Serenity, Yusei they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome Ciel."_

_ "Hey Ciel, Serenity Greeting." "Hey Serenity, Ciel replied. How are you doing I am doing find I have to tell you something what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that great Ciel do you know what you are having I am having three girls wow triplets yes that is great Ciel have you told Sebastian, Yusei no I haven't told them why don't we tell them ok Hey Sebastian, Yusei yes oh hey Serenity, Ciel well Ciel has something to say what I am pregnant with triplets they are girls wow that is great Ciel."_

_ "Hey Sebastian, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Sebastian replied. My water just broke ok let's get to the Healing Chambers ok hey Ishizu yes oh my god ok put him on the bed ok I want you to push ok Ciel ok Ishizu your first daughter is out your second daughter is almost out she is out ok your third daughter is almost out ok she is out what are their names their names are Nunnally, Euphemia, Katrina Michaelis oh hey Serenity, Yusei hey there Sebastian, Ciel wow they are beautiful thanks Serenity, Yusei you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Yuki, Serenity, Yusei greeting." "Hey Serenity, Yusei, Yuki replied. How are you, Luka doing we are doing find how are you, Yusei we are doing find are you, Luka are going to have any kids we don't know let oh hey there Luka oh hey Serenity, Yusei hey Yuki yes Luka did you tell Serenity, Yusei that we are engage no not let I was getting to that wow that is great you, Luka are engage yes we are me, Luka are going to have four babies wow you are yes we are what are they well they are four girls did you have them yes we did their names are Savanna, Haliey, Alexandria, Lynn Crosszeria wow those are great names thanks Serenity, Yusei you are welcome Yuki, Luka."_

_ "Hey Serenity, Yusei, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Serenity, Yusei replied. I have to tell you something yes what is it Ciel are you my real parents yes we are your real parents why did you send me way Ciel I did not send you way my mother did oh when I was pregnant with you my mother told me to give you to the Phantomhive oh so you guys still love me yes we do Ciel now that you are with us now did you tell Sebastian that we are your real parents yes I did I am happy to know that you are my real parents we are to Ciel oh hey Sebastian oh hey Serenity, Yusei are you ok with this yes I am I still love Ciel." _

_ The end of the fourth Story_


End file.
